


Iwashi's Golden Hour

by abaranthion



Series: 5.5 Golden Week [10]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boners, Come Marking, Come Shot, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaranthion/pseuds/abaranthion
Summary: What is this mess Iwashi's gotten into? Gion helps him straighten everything out.





	Iwashi's Golden Hour

2017-05-02   
4.00 AM   
Iwashimizu   
  
Something hit my chest, jolting me awake. I explored with my fingers, feeling something wet and sticky. I raised my hand to see it dripping with cum.   
  
Sitting up, I looked at myself; I was covered in it. I’d never seen – and certainly never done – anything like it before. I buried my face in my clean hand, but quickly withdrew. More cum!   
  
I couldn’t believe it. I needed a witness to prove I wasn’t dreaming. I shook Gion awake, ‘Gion, you have to see this.’   
  
He awoke disagreeably, ‘What?’ Rubbing his eyes, he finally took in the sight, ‘Tree-Trunk? Wh-what happened to you?!’   
  
I rubbed the back of my neck, ‘I guess I had a w-wet dream. This’s never happened before.’   
  
‘Uh-huh,’ he sank back and mumbled through his pillow, ‘What do you want me to do about it?’   
  
I was taken aback. He seemed off. He was normally so... peppy. I thought better of leaning in, and got up to go to the restroom and clean up.   


* * *

  
  
I’d gotten rid of most of it under the harsh lights. I’d had cum on my face, chest, my side, my legs! I don’t even remember dreaming about anything... sexual.   
  
I’d put my boxers on a basin while I scooped water to wipe my legs clean.   
  
I stopped to look at myself in the mirror when I heard someone approaching. I rushed into a stall and latched it.   
  
My heart was thumping through my chest as I heard the stranger enter the restroom.   
  
That’s when I realized I’d left my boxers behind! I heard the stranger enter the next stall and took the opportunity to rush out and grab my underwear.   
  
They’d gone.   
  
I looked around the basin, but they just weren’t there.   
  
Hearing the stall door bang behind me, I whirled to see Gion standing with his arms crossed, smile beaming... naked but for my boxers which he wore like a hat.   
  
‘These are pretty dry for someone who’s had a wet dream,’ he expounded, and lanced towards me.   
  
He stopped inches away. I wanted to wrap my arms around him. Instead, I wrapped them self-consciously around myself, ‘Y-yeah, I guess I must’ve p-pulled them down.’   
  
He sniggered, then looked me up and down, ‘Aww, you cleaned up. Shame.’   
  
I felt my whole body warm as I blushed brighter, ‘G-Gion?’   
  
‘Wanna know a secret?’ He took my boxers off and hung them on the faucet.   
  
‘Mhmmm. S-sure,’ I couldn’t help thinking he looked super-cute when he was trying to appear serious.   
  
‘I like you, Tree-Trunk,’ he said plainly.   
  
I tried to read his face, I couldn’t tell if he meant what I wanted... hoped. I giggled nervously, ‘I like you, too.’   
  
‘No,’ he held my arms and looked me dead in the eyes, ‘I like you, Sumiaki.’   
  
He called me-   
  
I... I couldn’t. Couldn’t think. I felt my eyes welling up.   
  
He looked down abashedly and rubbed the back of his head. That gorgeous cheeky grin spread across his lips, ‘Hey. Looks like you like me too.’   
  
I looked down to see my cock had gone hard. My mind was so full of Gion’s confession that I hadn’t even noticed.   
  
He took another step closer, ‘Wanna know another secret?’ I felt his breath on my nipple. I nodded, teeth biting into my bottom lip. ‘This right here,’ he spiralled his finger on my side, then whispered, ‘That cum was mine, Iwashi.’ He kissed the area and I shivered. ‘Y’know, I reckon none of that jizz was yours. I think yours is still here,’ he brushed his fingers up my dick.   
  
‘Gion...’ I didn’t know what to say as he kissed the tip.   
  
He knelt in front of me, held my dick close to his face and looked up. ‘Mhmm,’ I nodded.   
  
He opened his mouth and took me in.   
  
I was inside Gion.   
  
My dream. Every day since we’d met.   
  
I couldn’t believe he felt the same way. I looked at myself in the mirror, the happiest I’ve ever been: tears rolling down my cheeks, my chest still glistening from my clean-up, that place on my side where he first kissed me, and then I could see his reflection, the back of his head in my crotch, my hand running through his hair, feeling his movement like the tide, rolling in and out, me swelling within him.   
  
I couldn’t last much longer with his tongue coasting round my head.   
  
I pushed his shoulders away to rip out of his mouth. I sprayed.   
  
Gion flinched away so it all went past his neck. A long trail of warm liquid meandered down his muscular back.   
  
I managed to catch my breath, ‘Wanna know a secret?’ I smiled, ‘That right there, that cum was mine, Gion.’

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at <http://ko-fi.com/abaranthion>  
> If you have any suggestions leave them in the comments, contact me via tumblr [abaranthion.tumblr.com](https://abaranthion.tumblr.com) (NSFW), or send me an email to abaranthion[at]hotmail.com


End file.
